The Bleeding Rose
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy Rose had been raped severely. She's now afraid to be touched, to touch, or even go near her friends. Even her one and true love, Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Glass In The Trees

**Oh, my fucking god. What EVER is this? Yes. A new story. But, this is the ONLY story I will work on for now, because it just came up in my mind…and I've seen it in a couple of other stories and it inspired me to write about it SO BAD so…I'ma write it!**

**I know what you're thinking…another one of those stories that she'll write and then never come back. NO, you're thinking WRONG lol. I'll keep writing this because I already have the whole storyline planned out.**

**So…here's my very first DRAMA fic! Lol and just to make you happy too. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**

* * *

**

THE BLEEDING ROSE

Amy Rose just came outside from the Mobius Mall, her hands clutching onto a handful of bags, filled with clothes.

It has been five years since the meterex incident. It has been five years since no Eggman. For some strange reason, Dr. Eggman completely just backed out on life. Either he's gone into depression or he's secretly working on, what the doctor would call himself, "the greatest invention ever", but still would've eventually get beaten by Sonic anyway.

Nobody really changed though, in the Sonic crew. Amy was still her fan-girl self, loving Sonic to death, and still wishes for them to be married. Her appearance changed a bit, meaning, no more red dress, but only because it didn't fit her anymore, and she got really tired of it.

Sonic was still his cocky self, his quills only growing longer by an inch. Tails was still his smart, cute, little self, thinking of great big inventions all the time now. Cream and Cheese were still inseparable and still their cute selves. Knuckles still being the M.E guardian and being his gullible self, and Rouge was still a huge jewel lover/stealer.

Anyway, back to Amy. It was now after sunset, considering she loved to put her time into trying on clothes and such, so she was just walking along happily down the sidewalk of Emerald Street.

But she wasn't careful of where she was really going into...

Suddenly, there were shuffling sounds. Amy just ignored it, thinking it was the wind blowing the trees or something. But then it happened a second time, and she stopped.

Not the best idea.

Someone unexpectedly jumped out of the bushes beside her and grabbed her bags.

"Hey! What do you think you're –?" Amy was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

"You be quiet, little cutie…let us do what we want to do to you, and you'll be perfectly fine," a hoarse but deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmph!" she tried to scream, but the hand was literally glued to her mouth. She was picked up by the stranger, along with the other one, who threw the bags into a nearby fountain.

The stranger dragged her behind the bushes, and there she saw three more guys. The guy who was carrying her had a pair of handcuffs.

He handcuffed her hands, and then another guy held her down so she wouldn't move.

She could clearly see these strangers now, and they were an ugly bunch of hedgehogs.

"Ain't she pretty, boys?" the leader jokingly asked his followers, who agreed.

"Listen, we don't like little girls who blab about us, so after we're done with you, can you please not tell anyone this happens? Thanks…" the hedgehog holding her feet told her.

She tried to speak, but her throat seemed to be clenched up. She could barely breathe. Her stomach was in total knots and her jade eyes started tearing up as she tried so hard to keep her legs closed. Why did she have to wear a dress today?

The leader was far too strong for her. With one forceful push, her legs were wide open.

"Let us please you…" _He ripped her panties open. _"We promise we won't hurt…but then again…who am I to even make promises…?" _He makes a sharp move inside her._

A piercing scream was heard throughout the village of Knothole.

**-The next morning – Cream's house.**

Vanilla the Rabbit was making her daily breakfast for her and of course for eleven-year old Cream, as well as Cheese.

"What are we having today, mommy?" she asked, eager to eat Vanilla's delicious cooking.

"Your favorite – blueberry pancakes!"

"Yay!" she cheered, already starving. She took a drink of her chocolate milk as she patiently waited for her breakfast. While waiting, she turned on the little TV in the kitchen to find out about the local news.

"…Because of the oil spill in BP, Spongebob Squarepants had died early last week."

"Oh, what a shame," Cream sarcastically remarked at the newswoman.

"Just fooling around! For the real news…we had just found out that a young hedgehog was lying around behind the bushes, bloody all over."

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Ask this echidna, who was the first to find her in his morning walk."

They showed a green echidna, looking about the age of thirty. "I…I don't know what happened. All I saw was a trail of blood and I followed it, and there she was, all bloody and whatnot. I'm not sure if she's alive or not. All I know is that, most of the blood was coming from her lower area," he explained.

"Wow…that sounds awful," Cream added, picking up her glass of chocolate milk to take a sip.

"Reports say that she was a pink hedgehog looking about the age of eighteen or nineteen. She had a dress on but it was all –"

_CRASH!_ The glass fell on the floor.

"Cream!" Vanilla yelled, but the young rabbit was out of sight within the blink of an eye.

-**The Mobian Hospital**

"Excuse me!" yelled a hysterical rabbit. "Has Amy Rose checked in?"

"You mean the girl who was just found this morning?"

"Yes!"

"She has, but sweetie, she is in no condition to see anybody. If you want to see her, then you can sit in the waiting room and wait until she is better."

"Oh…okay. Can I call somebody, at least?"

"Of course, there's a pay phone right over there. I'll give you two quarters, sweetie," the nice nurse offered her, Cream thanking her after.

She decided to call her mother and explain. Vanilla was on her way.

"Who else can I call…oh Tails!" she placed the quarter in the slot and patiently waited for him to answer. The entire time, she was building up tears.

"Hello?"

"TAILS!" she sobbed.

"Cream? What's the matter?"

"Amy! She…she…I don't know what happened…oh, Tails, get over here in the Mobian Hospital now please!"

**-5 hours later**

A scream was heard throughout the hospital.

"Oh! What if that's Amy!" Cream wondered, worrying.

"Cream, it's okay…I'm sure she's fine…You sure it was her?"

"Yes, I'm sure! They said a pink hedgehog with a dress on, appearing to be the age of eighteen or nineteen.

"Okay…well that can be anybody! Don't let your guards down!" Tails told her, trying to support her. Vanilla agreed.

Unfortunately…

"Oh, nurse…this is not good. It seems that Miss Rose has been raped and she's scared to be herself now, even…"

The whole group gasped.

"Oh, no…she's…she's not permanently damaged, is she?" she asked the doctor. He only bowed his head down, closing his eyes.

"I…I'm not sure. We've cleaned her body up, but her genitals are swollen and bruised…I'd say at least three guys were involved…possibly more."

"Oh no!"

"She's in recovery…well, not quite actually. She keeps falling asleep and having nightmares about the night she was raped…and then she'll get into mental breakdowns. I tried to approach her, but she doesn't want to be touched at all. This is really not good. I feel bad for her friends…"

"Oh, I think some of them are here…Over there," the nurse pointed to them, with a look of shock, disgust, and fear in their faces.

"I'm…guessing you've heard about Miss Amy Rose…"

"…What happened…how'd she get raped…?" Tails asked, surprised he can even speak.

"Supposedly, we think she was raped by a group of men. Unlucky for her, they overdid it, and now she's in a case of reliving the night. She thinks she's still being raped whenever someone touches her."

"Oh no…this is horrible…" Vanilla broke down, trying her best to comfort the crying Cream and Cheese.

"She's not in a state of dying – she'll definitely live. But we're just not sure how long the mental images will last. It could take weeks, months…even a year."

"A year…" Cream muttered, not believing it.

"She has to be put in a coma for now, as to relieve her senses a bit. If she has any more friends, now would be a good time to let them know. I'm sorry this happened guys. I've seen Miss Rose a couple times. A wonderful girl, always the optimistic. I don't know how she'll be like through this." With that, he left.

"Oh my god…" Tails said, trying to dissect the news into simpler pieces, but it seemed impossible to.

Amy Rose, the optimistic, a strong girl who wasn't afraid to show her feelings, was raped by a group of hungry, horny men. She's now a mentally diseased girl with horrible images stuck inside her head for who knows how long.

Then they all thought of something.

How were they going to break this to Sonic?

* * *

**Annnnnd there ya have it. Kinda intense, right? Lol. It's not much, but hey, it's the first chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I also have a different account here on this site, working on an MJ fic… lol.**

**I hope this makes you happy a little that I'm finally writing again. I know, it's another story, but this one I WILL complete, and I'll try to work on other stories, but, I really wanna focus on one story right now…okay? **

**Review!**


	2. Broken

_*RING RING*_

"Yello?" Sonic answered his cell phone, still running in the park.

"Sonic…it's Tails…I gotta tell you something, though I'm not sure how you would handle the news…"

"You can tell me anything! And don't tell me I can't handle anything, I've gotten stronger!"

"But this isn't really a physical thing…for you, anyway. It's more emotional and…mental."

"Just spill it out, Tails," he told him, getting impatient.

The fox sighed. "Okay, well, have you seen or heard about the news at all this morning?"

"No, I was out by six o'clock AM. Why?"

"Well, supposedly, a girl was raped…she was found bloody all over, especially from the hips down…"

"Yeah?"

"Sonic, they said it was pink hedgehog about the age of eighteen or nineteen. She was wearing a dress. Now, please don't tell me that does NOT sound like Amy to you…"

"Well, it couldn't be Amy, she's seventeen."

"Well, they said approximately about the age…of course it couldn't be exact. But, Sonic…it is Amy. Me, Cream, and Vanilla are here in the hospital…the doctor checked with us and said it was her," Tails started to sob.

"What…?"

"Just come to the hospital…I'll tell you more."

**-Hospital**

"You say what now?" Sonic asked, in total shock.

"The doctor said that Amy was raped by at least three guys or more, and she's completely in a mental disease where she thinks she's still being raped – she's reliving the night," Tails explained to him, his voice soft and broken now. "Her…genital is all swollen, and she also got beaten up in some other places…"

"…And how did this happen?"

"They're not sure yet…Amy hasn't woken up from the coma."

"Well, how long will it be until she wakes up?"

"They say by later tonight she'll be up, but they're not entirely sure if she'll still have the images inside her head. Doctor says that she's afraid to be touched now…or even when he's near her, she's freaking out…"

Sonic was absolutely speechless. She's scared to be touched by people. She's scared to be near people, hell she was scared of herself almost.

"There's nothing you could do…to fix this? I mean, you have like…an IQ of 500, right…?" He trailed off, seeing Tails shake his head 'no'.

"It's implanted in her brain. The memory. You can't remove a memory unless she also got amnesia…"

"NO, don't say that she has amnesia!" Cream cried, even more scared now.

"I'm sorry…it's most likely she doesn't."

"This isn't possible. Amy…is not herself?" Sonic asked again.

"No, Sonic…once she wakes up, she'll be afraid. Of everyone. Of us. Of you."

Sonic didn't know whether to laugh or cry. For years he had wished Amy could give up and realize that he wasn't ready for any kind of relationship right now.

But not like this. Not while she had a mental disease.

"So she's not going to be herself?" He asked once more.

"No…she's going to be scared when she wakes up. She's going to want to lock herself in her room and cry and scream. But we have to help her. Step by step. I don't know how long it'll take, I don't know how hard it will be…but we have to try."

"Shit…" Sonic swore, now sitting down on the couch, rubbing his face. He let out a deep breath.

Cream sniffed, getting ready to cry again.

It was quiet though, everyone was in silent tears. Well, Sonic wasn't really crying though. He just cannot dissect the feelings he has right now. Was it hurt, was it happiness? Was it…anger?

Amy was raped by a group of men, and he wasn't there to save her.

He suddenly felt the same feeling when he saw Cosmo trapped inside the glass seal along with Chris, unconscious. He got the same, tingly, angry feeling before he turned into Dark Sonic.

'_No…I got to fight this feeling.' _He thought to himself.

He wanted to find that group of men, and kill them. He wanted to_ slice_ their genitals off and kill them with it no matter how long it takes. He wanted them burned, He wanted them shot, he wanted them to die_ in_ hell and never ever live as a breathing organism.

On the other side, he was hurting deep down inside. Amy wasn't going to be herself anymore.

-**Night time**

By now, the entire Sonic crew was there, except for Shadow.

Knuckles's reaction was angry. He felt the same way as Sonic did, except angrier. He wanted to pull out his metal claws and literally rip their skin off.

Rouge had the same reaction as Tails, shocked and speechless, not knowing what to do anymore. Amy and Rouge had become quite good friends over the years, so it hurt her pretty deeply.

Suddenly, another scream was heard. It was for sure Amy's.

Sonic literally had to resist his last urge to find her and save her.

But she couldn't stop screaming.

"God…" Sonic muttered. After another scream, he ran and followed the voice. He finally reached the room, but the doctors and nurses stopped her.

"Mr. Sonic, wait! You can't go in there!"

"I have to! Ugh, let me go!"

"You can't! She is in too much pain and she'll be scared of you! She is in a bad condition to see anybody right now!"

"I don't care! Let me in!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. He had followed him after he ran. "You have to listen to them! Amy has to calm down first!"

"I just want to see her!"

"You can't! Don't you understand, Sonic? She's -" He was interrupted by another scream.

"_Can't you hear her in there?_" He yelled at him. "She needs me!"

"No, she does not! She's going to be scared of you! Why do you think she's screaming in there? The doctor is trying to calm her down, but because he's touching her, she thinks she's being raped!"

"WHICH IS WHY I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

_Smack! _Rouge slapped Sonic right across the face.

"You don't get it, do you, blue boy? She's not being raped, she _thinks_ she is. The doctor's trying his best to heal Amy the best as possible, but you can't do anything right now. The best we could do right now is wait for her to calm down, and then we'll go see her."

Sonic stared at her right into her eyes. She was right, but he didn't want her to be.

"Let me go." He roughly pulled away from the doctors' hands. He walked back into the waiting room.

"See, all you had to do was literally smack some sense into him. You gotta slap him, Knuckie," Rouge explained.

"Oh, jeez. Just shut up and let's go."

Sonic literally had to cover his ears to block out Amy's screaming, it was simply non-stop. Cream was bursting into tears, screaming, "make it stop!" and she had to run outside to avoid everyone right now.

"Cream!" Vanilla ran after her outside.

Tails sighed with deep unhappiness and hid his face with his hands.

After a few more hours, the crying finally stopped, and Cream and Vanilla came back in, soaking wet. It was obviously raining out there.

"I guess we should stay here for the night. It's like a downpour and you can't see anything," the mother rabbit explain. Everyone agreed.

A couple more hours passed, and by now, the entire hospital was quiet. Eventually, Amy's doctor came in the waiting room, quite surprised to see everyone still here.

"You must be very good friends to be waiting this long. Fortunately, Amy has calmed down to a certain limit…unfortunately, she still feels very uncomfortable around men…but she did ask for a Cream the Rabbit or a Rouge the Bat."

"I'm Rouge. Cream, are you strong enough to see her…?"

"N-No…not at the moment. Please tell me if she's okay, though…"

"Will do. Lead me to her, doctor."

The doctor lead her to the room Amy was in. Before he officially let her in, he warned her. "Please be careful with her…she's in major mental damage still and I don't want any more harm coming at her."

"Don't worry, I'm one of her good friends."

"Okay. Go on in, then. I'll be right out the door if you need me."

"Thanks." She entered the room, and when she first laid her eyes on the pink hedgehog, her own body honestly did not know whether to have a heart attack or faint.

She did not look like herself at all. She used to have such a cheery pink color. Now she's pale and not so pink anymore. Her jade eyes were before extravagant and so full of life. Now they're empty and lost. She was trembling. She had a look on her face that just screams that she was absolutely scared.

"R-Rouge…" her voice was small and hesitant.

Tears welled up in the bat's eyes. "Yes, Amy?"

"I was raped…"

"I know. I've heard."

"I can't feel myself anymore…I don't feel good and I feel so out of it."

"Oh, Amy…"

"Why'd this happen to me…?"

"Hun, it's…it happens to people…"

"But why _me_?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't have all the answers."

"Why…me…?"

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Rouge asked, changing the topic.

"I can't…visualize anything anymore. I just…feel it. I keep feeling it."

Rouge got the strength to walk up to her. "Try not to," she whispered.

"I do try. But it keeps coming back."

"God…what have they done to you…?"

"They physically and emotionally damaged me."

"Amy, let me ask you something…You surely do remember a Sonic…right?"

"Sonic…Sonic! SONIC!"

"Amy, calm down! The doctor says he can't really trust men to see you yet."

"What? W-Why?"

"He's afraid you'll get scared."

Amy's eyes started to tear up and she didn't care. She let the tears fall down.

"But I won't be…Ugh…well, can I at least see Cream?"

"She's afraid to see what you look like…she'd probably faint at the sight of you by now…no offense."

"No, it's okay…I look horrible, I know…Wait…Sonic _does_ know what happened, right?"

"Yes. He's here right now."

" How's he handling this…?" Amy wondered about this. She couldn't stand the sight of Sonic crying. Well, she never even saw him cry, but still, it's not really what she'd like to see.

"Not well…when you were crying and screaming, Sonic tried to get through here, but since the doctor doesn't trust him quite yet to see you, people stopped him from going through."

"Oh…I think I heard him…I was still numb, I think they put novacaine in me, so I wasn't sure…but I guess it was."

"Yeah. I had to slap him to snap him out of it because he didn't quite get why he couldn't see you."

"Is he crying? Or did he cry?"

"No, he's more angry than sad. I'm pretty sure he wants to rip those guys' genitals off."

"He better…I'm sure once I get better, I'll remember what they looked like. I know for a fact that they were hedgehogs though."

"Okay. Well, that's one detail."

"Yeah…ow…" Amy groaned in pain, rubbing her lower abdomen.

"It still hurts really bad?"

"No…the novacaine is still affecting my body…it's a different pain."

Rouge burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she raised them in realization.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"No way…this can't be..."

"Rouge, WHAT?" Amy yelled, getting scared out of her wits now, the pain subsiding for a bit.

But Rouge didn't answer for she literally flew out of the hospital room and grabbed the doctor's collar.

"_Please_ tell me…" the bat's sea blue eyes pierced through his own brown eyes. "that Amy isn't…"

* * *

**That Amy isn't what? LE GASP! Lol (: There ya have it, the second chapter! :D**

**Oh, and the ages are…**

**Sonic: 20**  
**Amy: 17**  
**Tails: 13**  
**Cream: 11**  
**Knuckles: 23**  
**Rouge: 23**

**Just in case you're wondering lol. Review!**


	3. Nightmare

**WARNING! This chapter contains some harsh language and gory details…lol. 'Cause parts of this chapter was inspired by Avenged Sevenfold's 'Nightmare' song.**

**Best of luck to me trying to keep this chapter T rated.**

* * *

-_Now your nightmare comes to life.-_

_

* * *

_

Sonic went from being mad to in shock. After Rouge threatened the doctor to tell her if Amy was pregnant or not, he felt like he couldn't hear anything at all.

All he could think about was how screwed up Amy's life could be with a baby that she did not want. She was still too young to have a baby. She still has her whole life ahead of her. She still has time to fall in love with someone else other than Sonic. Although he knows Amy would never give up her love for Sonic.

And yet now he wasn't so sure anymore.

The doctor's words keep flowing inside of his head. How she was going to be afraid and not herself. He really cannot get over that.

"…I've told you several times, Miss Rouge, I do not know if Amy is pregnant or not!" The doctor reminded her for about the seventh time.

"Well, are you going to take any tests soon?" The bat asked, very anxious now.

"If Amy was raped last night, it's far too early to tell. It'll have to be until a week or two for the tests to be accurate!"

"Ugh…fine then. How long are you keeping Amy here then?"

"If nothing's too severe, we may release her in about a few days. She just needs a little time to recover."

"Well, this is just great. _Just_ great. First Amy gets raped by evil bastards who have no life. Then she gets scared of men, and now she may be pregnant. Ooh, once I get my hands on those guys, they'll be SO sorry, they'll want to put THEMSELVES into jail," Knuckles angrily rambled.

"Yeah, right there with you, man," Sonic agreed. "When can she actually see…you know, us?" He asked the doctor, referring to himself and Knuckles.

"Well, it's hard to tell. She may have to take gradual steps. Is she best friends with you guys?"

"Well, Amy and Knuckles aren't like, super close friends, but they're good friends. Amy absolutely loves Sonic with all her heart though," Rouge answered.

"Hm…so I've heard. Well, maybe you're an exception to her, Sonic, but…I don't want to take any risks…"

"Well, how about I just see her tomorrow then? Will that be better?"

"Much," the doctor smiled. "Well, I've got another appointment to settle, so you guys may head on home. Amy will be safe in our hands, I promise. It stopped raining, too."

Vanilla smiled back. "Okay. Thank you so much, doctor. Come on, Cream." The two rabbits left, as well as everybody else.

**XX**

Sonic sighed as he slid back into the couch, watching a TV show that he really didn't care about. It was 1:00 in the morning.

He found it very hard to sleep since today was really overwhelming. He was really worried about Amy, and he never felt like this before. It's not to say that he was falling in love with her, which would be stupid anyway. Why would he want to fall in love to a girl that has been raped and is temporarily scared of men?

But anyway, he was still worried and he cared about her in a way. He felt really nervous too, about seeing her tomorrow. (Or rather today, since it's already morning.)

He shrugged it off and went back to watching the rather lame TV show. He eventually found himself drifting off…

_XX _

"_Sonic, save me, please!"_

_The blue hedgehog woke up to the sound of the voice. _Her _voice. He rushed out of the house and followed the voice._

"_SONIC!"_

"_I'm coming, Amy!" He was going to the direction of the hospital. But somehow, this didn't feel right._

_As he made the hospital, his nose met the smell of pure blood and rotten flesh. As he entered the hospital, everything he saw looked sick and deprived. People's skins were green, the walls were covered in blood, and patients seemed dead. It was like Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' video, except in a hospital and rated R. And there were certainly no dancing zombies._

_Then a shrilly scream echoed in Sonic's ears. He followed the awful sound to her room, and as he opened the door, he was met by Amy Rose being raped. Again._

_The hedgehog raping her smirked evilly at Sonic. "Well, look who's here." He had a deep voice, deep enough to send chills down people's backs. "Nice of you to barge in here during my rape session…But you can watch as I destroy your precious girlfriend until she's got no more soul…"_

"_You bastard," the blue hedgehog growled._

_The rapist smiled as he made a sharp move inside her, making her scream and cry._

"_Well, it's your dream…or better yet," he smirked, pulling out a knife from his quills._

"_It's your fucking nightmare."_

_He brought the knife down to her lifeless body._

_XX _

Sonic woke up, springing up. He was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. It was 6:00 in the morning already. He looked around to see himself back in his own house.

It was like a great burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He was so grateful that was a dream.

Sonic grabbed his jacket for it was a bit chilly outside during the early morning, and he ran off the hospital, not wanting to wait anymore.

He reached the hospital in no time and went in, sitting down on the couch in the waiting room. He tried to patiently wait for the doctor to come around, and just as he started to get impatient, he came in the room.

"Why, Sonic, you're here early."

"Yeah, I woke up really early…I had nothing better to do anyway, other than run, but I didn't even feel like that," he explained, sighing afterwards.

"Alright. Well, Amy just woke up too, and I told her that you were coming. Frankly, Amy did seem kind of relieved when I mentioned your name."

The hedgehog smiled. "So, I can see her then?"

"Yes. Please do be cautious and gentle with her, though."

"I will. I promise."

"Right. Come with me then."

He followed him down the corridor and he couldn't help but get that creepy feeling like he did in the dream, but he knew everything was alright. He was slightly nervous as well, but hopefully Amy's calmer and she won't get scared of him.

"Let me remind Amy again that you're here."

He nodded as the doctor went inside the room, and in a quick moment he came back out. "She wants to see you. Go on ahead."

He entered the room to see a watchful but smiling Amy. He got more relieved and sent a small smile back. He grabbed a chair and put it by the bed, sitting down.

"How are you doing, Amy…?"

"I think I'm…okay. I mean, physically, I'm not okay, but emotionally, I'm getting better, I guess. Sonic, I'm so glad you came, though…"

He smiled. "Yeah…I'm really worried about you, though…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I even had a bad dream about you…you know…but it's over know and I'm just glad you're safe," he licked his lips before continuing. "Amy…do you think you're…"

"…Pregnant? I don't know."

"Do you remember them ever…you know…releasing inside you?"

"I couldn't feel anything, actually. All I could ever feel was pain."

"Ugh…if only I were there…"

"Sonic, this isn't your fault," she sternly told him. "I don't want to blame myself either, but I guess I was stupid for shopping so late…But it's entirely those guys' faults. They put me in this damn mess…"

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"Yes…but I'll discuss that topic once I feel better and that the team is all together…You do realize I want you and Knuckles to kill those guys, right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I do realize that."

The two were silent for a moment. It seems like they were rather trying to figure each other out, trying to dig deep inside their soul and experience their feelings on one another.

"So, what do you think you'll do…if you are pregnant?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean, I don't want a baby that came from a rapist…and an ugly one at that…but I'm totally against abortion. I'd regret killing a baby, even if it's not wanted, I would regret it for the rest of my life…" Amy finished, her voice breaking, tears falling out of her jade eyes.

"Well I guess the best we can ever hope is that if you are pregnant, let's hope it's just one baby…maybe you can give it up for adoption," he replied.

"Yeah, maybe…I only hope that it looks like me."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Well, you have nine months to think about the baby if you are pregnant. If it's a girl, then it's more likely it'll look like you," he winked.

It was her turn to smile. "I hope so."

'_Take these broken wings and learn to fly.'_

* * *

I'm…so sorry about that nightmare scene…I thought of it while listening to A7X's Nightmare, and yeah… it will be the only graphic scene in the entire story, I promise, lol. Just don't report me. D:

By the way, if you took notice, I put titles for each chapter (Glass in the Trees, Broken, etc). I don't know, I just felt like it. Each title will be a song title fitting the category. (: There will also be some quotes like the one I just ended with (Blackbird by The Beatles) and the one in the beginning (Nightmare).

Sorry if it ended kinda suckish. I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore. :D


	4. Promise

**NOTE: Now there may be a couple things that you will or may protest on, but hey, it's MY story, lol. Also, I do not remember if Station Square is in Mobius or in Chris's world, but let's just pretend it is in Mobius, alright? :D Read on!**

**Also, I do not own Final Fantasy 10, or ANY Final Fantasy games for that matter. I wanted to work it in the chapter somehow. There will be more references from either FFX or FFVII. Anyway, NOW read on. XD**

**

* * *

**

_-Promise, you'll take my hand, as tomorrow comes, we'll go on._

_

* * *

_

It has been quite a long week, or maybe it has been two weeks, nobody was sure. They've lost count ever since their minds have been focused on Amy only.

Well whatever week count it was, Amy was finally going to be let out of the hospital.

Cream and Vanilla volunteered to pick up Amy and also make her spend the night at their house, since they haven't seen her yet. Everybody else has though…well, everybody meaning Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles. Cream wasn't quite ready to see Amy all battered up and not herself.

Today, Cream kept chanting to herself, _'Everything's going to be okay, and Amy will be fine. I will be strong.'_

The little rabbit let out a big exhale as she slid back into the car seat, fiddling with her seat belt.

"Cream? You okay?" Vanilla asked, noticing her actions.

"Yeah…I'm just a little worried, that's all," her voice was low and distant, not like her cheery self.

The mother rabbit sighed. "Cream, there's nothing to be worried or scared of. The doctor says that Amy healed from most of her bruises and especially where she was hurt the most. She may still have those dreams every so often, but we'll help her. That's what we have to do. We _have_ to help her," she assured her.

"I know…I _know _we have to help her. It's just…it's scary to think that your best friend has been…well, raped…"

"I know, Creamy. But we'll get through it, and we'll help Amy get through it as well."

The tiny rabbit smiled and squeezed her mom's hand. "Right. I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, dear."

By now they have reached the hospital, where the doctor has actually been waiting for them at the entrance.

"Ah, you're here, good. Amy is, as of right now, in the waiting room. Follow me and I'll take you to her, and I'll tell you some tips as of how to take care of her."

"Okay, doctor. Thank you so much for taking care of Amy, by the way."

"No problem. Now, follow me."

Cream repeated her chant once more and also went over with what Vanilla said to her. As they reached the waiting room, she could see a pink hedgehog.

Right now, Amy looked and felt a lot better. There were no longer bruises on her arms or legs and there were only quite a few that were still very deep bruises. Her cheery pink color was coming back and her pretty green eyes were shining with hope again.

Cream couldn't handle it anymore, for she ran up to her, crying her name out.

Amy looked to the direction of her name being cried and smiled with tears immediately filling up her eyes.

"Oh, Cream!" She got up, her arms wide open. The rabbit ran into them, sobbing into her shoulder as she held onto her waist tightly. "Creamy, I'm so glad to see you!"

"A-Amy, I w-was so worried about y-you!"

"Oh, I know…I was so worried for you too! I was worried you'd never see me!"

"Oh…no, Amy, I would never do that…I just needed a little time..."

"I understand. But it's still so great to see you…I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

The two stayed at that spot, still hugging each other and quietly sobbing. The two adults smiled.

"Well, I may as well tell you what you need to be aware of," the doctor started. "Amy will have nightmares about the night she was raped, and there may be some screaming. Do not be scared by that, just try and wake her up. To calm her down, give her some hot tea or warm milk. Even some hot chocolate is good enough. Have something like incense or something soft-smelling in the room, it'll make her nerves calm a bit and she should fall asleep.

"Of course, these things may not work all the time, but hopefully most of the time. I do not recommend Cream sleeping in the same room with her. If she does have a nightmare and screams, Cream may get scared again, especially if she's in the same room. Also, be aware that if Amy continues to have these dreams, then she may fall into the result of insomnia. Have her sleep in different friends' houses, and see which one she's more comfortable in. Does she live alone?"

"She does, but she may want to live with someone from now on. We'll look into that."

"Okay, good. Tell everyone else what I informed you on. Take good care of Amy, and as for the pregnancy results…she has to wait another week until she can get a completely accurate result. So around next Monday or Tuesday, have her check in so we can finalize the results for her."

"Okay, doctor. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around, Miss Rabbit."

"You too. Have a good day."

"You too," he replied, and then he left.

_XX_

It reached nighttime for the city of Station Square, and Amy and Cream were rather having a fun time playing Final Fantasy X on the Sony Playstation 2 in Cream's bedroom.

"Ooh, I love this scene!"

"_If we should get separated, __just whistle_._ I'll come running. I promise."_

Amy smiled. "That applies to you also, you know."

The little bunny smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, Amy…you too. I never want to get separated ever, though…I was so worried," her face turned glum. She had paused the game, knowing this is going to be quite an emotional conversation.

Amy's face also turned sad by this. "Cream…"

"I was so afraid of losing you…You're my one and only best friend…now that Cheese…" she trailed off, not wanting to say what happened to her best chao friend.

"Oh…Cream. We will _never_ stop being best friends. We'll continue on as long as we could, to the time when we're old ladies on rocking chairs, knitting sweaters, and talking about how many stars there are in the night sky. We'll move on through the good times and the tears. I love you like you're my sister. I really do."

By now, Cream was crying a waterfall of tears, obviously very touched by the choice of Amy's words.

"I love you too. I wish we could adopt you so could officially be my sister," she joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Alright…I'm tired, so…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Amy. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

She giggled, "Don't let them bite you either! Goodnight."

"Night," Cream responded with a smile. After Amy left, Cream searched for a save spot in the game and turned it off. She headed to her bed, and just when she was about to turn the lamp off, her eyes couldn't help but look at the picture of her, Amy, and Cheese.

She smiled, picking it up. She let a out a final crystalline tear, whispering, "I hope you're doing okay Cheese…I miss you."

She set the picture down, turning off the lamp and slept soundly, smiling as sweet dreams came to visit her imagination that night.

_XX_

Amy shot up from her sleeping position, waking up from her third nightmare that night.

"Ugh…that's it. I'm not going to sleep…" She checked the clock to see it was 5:57 AM. She huffed with frustration as she turned the lamp on, setting a dim glow across the room. She looked around to see what she could do. But there was nothing. Then she realized that there was a balcony.

She grabbed a white mini blanket, wrapping it around her upper arms and went outside. She could see that there were quite a few stars still dancing in the sky. A couple birds flew by as she could see the tip of the yellow-orange sun peeking over the sea, causing a pretty illumination in the waves.

She smiled. This planet was so pretty. It's too bad it's being treated like it's nothing but utter crap. It's filled with so many people, and yet she hated the fact that some people had the nerve to rape and murder others.

She hated the fact that she was one of those victims.

She sighed as her smile dropped. She did believe that everyone is born with a purpose in life. They had to find that purpose and live with it, share it, be happy with it.

She was doing fine with her life until she was raped. She had just begun to find her purpose in life until she was raped. She even thought she was getting to Sonic.

Until she was raped.

She sobbed as cold tears ran through her cheeks. She took a big inhale and exhaled deeply. She didn't want to cry anymore. All she wanted to focus on was how to make her life happy again.

But…it could change. She might be pregnant. And if she was, then her whole life would be ruined. Would it?

She did think about having a baby a couple times. Thinking how wonderful it would be to teach it to talk, walk, to see it smile, to hear it laugh. To lullaby it to sleep when it is crying, to kiss its forehead and simply enjoy just having a baby.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad…'_

Her friends could help her along the way and maybe Sonic could volunteer. She wasn't sure about that, but her friends would enjoy it.

Yet she was still scared of the results anyway. Inside she was still crying, screaming, begging to get out and be free.

The planet cried along with her, begging for mercy.

**XX**

* * *

Well this is just one of those chapters that are a fill-in or that express what one another are feeling. I guess it's a cute and emotional chapter. It's probably not gonna be one of your favorites though. I promise it will get better soon.

Don't ask what happened to Cheese. That's for you to decide, actually!

Next chapter probably will be up soon. As you know, the 29th is coming up. So, let me say this now. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MICHAEL JACKSON! I love and miss you so so much.

Review now. :D


	5. Breaking News

**Uhm, don't kill me…please? It's high school's fault, I swear. And I've been writing other stories not related to Sonic and etc…**

**BUT I'M GONNA CONTINUE. AND I STILL WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY, I REALLY DO. I just have to handle a few setbacks along the way.**

**Well, anyway, read on, even though this may be short…**

**

* * *

**

_You see things and you say 'Why?' But I dream things that never were and I say 'Why not?_

_

* * *

_

Again, it has been yet another week and everything's still quite the same. Amy's still having nightmares very often and she has completely fallen into the result of insomnia; the worst thing for everyone, because the next day you feel like you've had a hangover.

She had just finished sleeping over Cream's house, as well as Rouge's. It's actually the last day she will be spending over Rouge's house.

I forgot to mention that not only has her insomnia made her feel like she had a hangover, but it resulted in morning sickness as well. But maybe that was the effect of something else…

It was nighttime, and the two friends have just finished watching a movie called 'Se7en,' which scared both of them quite a bit.

"Man, I wouldn't wanna be killed by one of those seven deadly sins…especially lust…well, that actually just happened to me though…"Amy commented, sighing after.

The bat's ears went down in sadness. "Oh, Amy…if only we could fix this…"

"I know…I remember what the guys looked like but only a few features still are still blurry, and that's the faces."

"Ugh…stupid shit."

Amy chuckled. Then she went back to thinking more. "Do you think I'm pregnant…?"

Rouge was silent. Very silent, actually.

The pink hedgehog went on anyway. "I mean…I'm getting morning sickness, some cravings for all sorts of foods and sometimes mood swings."

"Yeah, they sound like symptoms of pregnancy…but we still can't be too sure. When do you go to the doctor's to check it?"

"In three days."

"Great…when you're with Sonic, huh?"

"Yeah…how interesting that would be...me coming out of the room and telling Sonic that I'm pregnant…with his baby. No, I'm kidding. I wish, though," she joked, laughing a little.

She laughed back, "Oh, Amy…it's been one of your dreams, huh?"

"It has…ever since I've met him, actually."

"You were a fan back then, weren't you?"

"Exactly. I was a crazed-up fan who wanted all his babies. But now that I'm older, I take that in a more mature sense," she winked.

"Oh, lord almighty."

She giggled.

Rouge smiled upon hearing that. She didn't know how those men didn't have a care in the world while raping her. She just hated that. Amy is possibly one of the most innocent people in the world of Mobius with a few nice and naughty exceptions, but still.

She hoped Sonic just cares for her more than he thinks he should.

**-3:00 in the morning**

Amy sighed as she pulled the fleece blanket closer to her chilled body. She was outside on the balcony, watching the stars again. Little did she know, someone paid her for a visit.

"Boo."

She gasped as she turned to where the voice, seeing Sonic, lucky for her. She sighed in relief, placing her hand over her chest. "God, Sonic, you scared me."

He smiled as he stepped down from the railing. "Sorry," he tuned his voice lower. "What are you doing up so late, er…early?"

"Insomnia has finally gotten to me."

"Ah, I see. I used to have that. I still have it once in awhile. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a lot."

He warmly smiled as he stood next to her, watching the stars with her. "Aren't you cold even in that blanket?" He asked, after noticing that she was wearing a nightgown.

"Yeah. I forgot to pack in warmer pajamas. I'm too lazy to go back to my house, so…"

He chuckled. "That's just great."

She giggled back. She found this quality time with Sonic to be nice. She wished she could kiss him, though. He was only a few inches away and she could just grab his face and kiss him.

Little did she know, he leaned closer as to give her a kiss, his hands grabbing her arms outside her blanket.

She kissed back, with tears falling because she couldn't believe this was happening.

It's been a few minutes since they've kissed and they're still at it. Sonic pulled away, only to kiss her neck and whisper her name into her ear.

He said it louder but it sounded more demanding, making her feel quite turned on.

"AMY!"

She jumped out of her daydream and blinked rapidly, remembering where she was.

"You okay?" Sonic asked her, chuckling but concerned.

"Y-Yeah…I just fell into daydream world, that's all."

"Alright…well, I better get going. I'll see you later today, okay?"

"Yeah…bye."

"Bye…try and get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded, smiling at his concern. She watched him run with his incredible speed, making a blue streak.

She sighed. The things she thinks when he's around her.

_xx_

Amy just finished packing up the rest of her clothes from her guest room at Rouge's. The bat just walked in the room right after she got done, giving her a hug straight away.

"You tell me the results as soon as you can, okay?"

She nodded and sadly smiled. "I really hope I'm not pregnant…I'm too young."

"I know you are. But look at it this way; be _very_ thankful you weren't diagnosed with STDs or anything. That could've screwed up your whole lifestyle."

"I know, thank god."

They hugged each other one last time before Amy officially left, going in a taxi to Sonic's house.

_Xx_

The stars shone brightly in the night sky as the two hedgehogs having fun playing games on the Playstation, finding whatever game struck their interest.

"Crap, I didn't wanna go into this area…now I know for sure that Midgar Zolom is out to get me. That creepy ass serpent," Sonic complained as he played the game, realizing a mistake he did.

"Oh god, I hated that thing. One time I went in that area without notice of the monster and I just encountered it randomly, and then the next thing I knew, I died."

"Yeah, I'm low-leveled still so…th- OH SHIT THERE IT IS!"

"Oh no…"

Sonic tried his best to attack the serpent, but it was no use for Barret, Cloud, and Tifa were like ants compared to Midgar Zolom. They died within half a minute.

"Greeaaaat," Sonic complained once more. He looked at the clock and realized it was already 11:30. "Hey Ames, we should get to bed. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah…I'll try and go to sleep. Unlike Rouge though, your guest room has a TV so I'm good with that."

"Heh, yeah." He turned off the game and then both hedgehogs headed upstairs.

Feeling sympathy for the poor pink hedgehog, the blue hero hugged her, in a friendly, comforting way.

"You're gonna be okay. I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

She smiled at this and let a tear fall from her jade eyes. "Thank you…"

He hugged her a bit tighter before letting go, saying their goodnights.

_Xx_

Amy spent the entire hour exhaling and inhaling deeply as she could. It has been three days and she was now at the doctor's office, with Sonic alongside. All the while, he kept on telling her to calm her ass down and not worry too much about it.

She wanted to scream at him. Oh yeah, let's not worry about the fact that she could be pregnant.

Boys.

A few minutes passed and the doctor came in, smiling warmly at the apprehensive pink hedgehog.

"Alright Ms. Rose. I'm gonna need to have a sample of your urine so just follow me, and I'll lead you to the bathroom," he instructed, motioning Amy to come along.

"Wish me luck…" She whispered to Sonic, silently saying a prayer after.

"It'll be okay," he assured her.

Once she got in the bathroom, he gave her a cup where she could put the sample in. She finished quickly and gave it to him and told her to wait in the room he showed her in.

She waited for what it seemed like ten hours, but it was only ten minutes. Her whole body was shaking with anxiety. She felt dizzy and clammy. She felt like she lost all hearing and sight. She barely even noticed the doctor coming in.

"Well Ms. Rose, I have your results right here…and it came to the conclusion that you are…"

She couldn't hear him finish the sentence because she blacked out.

* * *

**I love you guys. (: LOL.**

**Review! **

**OH AND CHECK OUT MY NEW ONESHOT called Two Edged Sword. It needs some review loving! D:**

**Anyway, again, review! Sorry for any mistakes, it's almost 2:00AM over here and I'm far too lazy to check, so I'll just check tomorrow if you can point out a few MINOR mistakes. Love ya, byee!**

…**Seriously, check out and review Two Edged Sword. It's a life lesson about common sense. LOL**


	6. Anxious Heart

**Hi there. Remember me? I sure hope you do. Let me start off with saying…**

**I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY. ): I COMPLETELY lost all of my freakin' motivation for writing for Sonic and converted to writing Michael Jackson fanfiction now. But after reading all of my stories and all of your lovely, supportive reviews, I realized that I still love writing for Sonic and I will not stop until this here VERY story is done.**

**The other unfinished stories…well, that's up to my mind, heart, and motivation to decide. But this is one of my biggest stories apparently, and though I will probably never be frequent ever again, I will finish this story 'til the day I die. I promise.**

**HERE WE GO.**

* * *

_The gate of tomorrow is not the light of Heaven, but the darkness in the depths of the Earth. –Vincent Valentine "Final Fantasy VII"_

* * *

"…"

"Is she okay, doc?"

"…"

"She will be…her body just couldn't take the results, I guess."

"…"

"What were the results, doctor?"

"…pregnant,"

"Huh?"

Reality shone on Amy's face as she awoke to the sheer brightness of the light. She has been passed out for nearly six hours.

"I'm…pregnant," she repeated as she slowly sat up, feeling dried tears on her face. Soon enough though, new tears had formed in her corneas.

The room was silent. Nothing could be heard until a minute later, the doctor shuffled.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'll check on you later for any more results, Miss Rose. On the bright side, you don't have any STDs or AIDS or anything else of the sort. You're just pregnant."

Her voice was very small, "Thanks doctor…"

As he left the room, Amy cuddled her knees and sobbed in them. The blue hedgehog had deep sympathy for her and got on the bed with her, hugging her with comfort.

"It'll be okay…I promise you, everything will be…okay…"

But everything won't be okay for a while.

**XX**

Amy was still in the patient's room, still on the bed crying her eyes out. She _knew_ she wasn't physically ready for a baby. Mentally, she thinks she'll be okay, she'd been around babies and she loves them. But taking care of one _now, _only at the age of seventeen, when a baby takes practically a person's whole life, if not, then most of it, it'll basically take up your whole life. She was just not physically ready for a baby right now.

She never felt so scared in her life. After the rape, after being with her friends, she was slowly coming back to being normal again, to being herself. Everyone was relieved to actually see at least a tiny smile out of her. But now this happened, and she fell back down, back down to reality, to the depths of the planet, the planet who is crying along with her.

She felt like she had to hate everything, to hate those rapists, to hate her friends, to hate life, even to hate God…

But she didn't have a reason to. She couldn't hate all those things. Because it was no one's responsibility but hers and those rapists.

A knock was heard on the door, but not even giving time for Amy to respond, the door burst open, revealing Rouge.

"Amy…! Are you okay?"

She couldn't speak; all she could do now is just shake her head. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would scream out anger, confusion, and sadness.

"Oh god…Sonic told me everything…are you really…pregnant?"

She nodded yes.

"Damn it anyway… Damn those guys to hell! You don't deserve this, not at seventeen years old…you got your whole life ahead of you…What are you going to do…?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know anything anymore! All of this…it's making me think, Rouge…if it was my responsibility to be strong enough…"

"No, Amy, it's not your fault!"

"I'm not saying it's my fault…I'm saying it was my responsibility to have looked harder, to have ran faster, to have kicked them off! I was stronger than that, and I knew it…"

Rouge looked at Amy with desperation to change her mind, but now nothing could, and the bat knew that.

"…Well then, what are you thinking about the baby?"

"I honestly don't know…I mean I told myself; no, I _promised_ myself that I wouldn't do an abortion…but if it's completely necessary to do so then…I might have to do one."

"I am in no way supporting this certain idea for I think abortions are like murder in my opinion, but…I guess so."

"I know…that's why if I do one, I'll never, ever forgive myself…"

They both sighed, wondering what to do.

"Well…we'll just take it day by day…I mean this isn't a choice of life and death…well I mean…it kinda is for the baby, but you know what I mean…but we don't have to decide right now, you know?"

"Yeah…I know. You're right, I'll definitely give time to think about this…I just can't believe it you know? That I'm pregnant…"

"Yeah, me either…I don't think anybody does. Sonic's out in his own little world out there…he's probably deeply concerned about you…"

She sadly smiled. "Yeah…probably." Then she sighed, and cuddled with her knees again, silently crying her heart out.

Rouge held back her tears upon seeing this. She hugged Amy, giving her a comforting kiss on top of her head. She left the room in silence, leaving the pink hedgehog to think in her tears.

**XX**

By now almost everyone in Station Square knew about Amy's incident, and they even sent out a search party to find the rapists, for there were actually a few more rape incidents going around.

Luckily, a girl who has been raped figured out who they were. They were called "The Bloods."

They were a five-member hedgehog gang and they have been going around the world, raping innocent victims. It just so happens that Station Square was their next location.

So far they have raped about six girls and there were still many victims to come for The Bloods.

Standing on top of a building, he watched as yet another victim was being taken to the hospital. He knew all about Amy's incident and he was furious about it. He wasn't even near sad, he was just completely angry and he wanted to _kill_ this gang.

"As long as I live, this will cease to happen, "The Bloods." I'm coming for you whether you like it or not. Get ready to be murdered in _hell_ by the devil himself."

* * *

**I DID IT! It's short, but it's still a chapter! I hope some of you guys are still reading this story, and I expect a lot of reviews. Please don't be mad, just CELEBRATE THAT I'M STILL ALIVE, LOL.**

**Well, until next year! LOL jk, I have the whole summer, you'll see another chapter sometime this summer, I guarantee you!**

**Reviews would be nice, as usual! (:**


	7. Almost Easy

**You guys are so clueless that it's cute lololol. The person at the end of the last chapter was Shadow. I mean, come on, who else would stand on top of a building? Lulz well, Sonic but, Shadow's more evil and stuff… but YEAH he's gonna be in the story now, are you guiz excited? :D**

**I tend to make Shadow a LITTLE OOC, but I'll try my best not to make it too bad lolol.**

**And btw, I do NOT KNOW HOW SHADOW CAME BACK AFTER THE ARK INCIDENT, so I'm just gonna go with whatever people are saying when I Google'd it and then I'm gonna use that same concept after the meterex incident.**

**On with zeh story.**

* * *

_'It's hard to face, but the fact remains; that this is nothing new.'_

* * *

Everything in Station Square was pretty much going bad now. News channel after news channel, radio station after radio station, story after story, it was nothing but about rape victims and "The Bloods." The rape victims were increasing one by one each night ever since the incident with Amy.

"The Bloods" will not stop until they get every girl from ages fifteen to thirty in Station Square.

It was very late at night, and running across the streets was not the usual blue blur, but a reddish-black kind of blur. It was Shadow. He was back from, I guess, the dead. But he didn't really die after the meterex incident. It was sort of like the ARK incident, after he fell, one of Eggman's robots caught him and brought him back to Eggman. So thus, after the meterex incident, he fell to Earth again, but woke up three years later inside a dark jungle of some sort, by a temple that looked about a hundred years old. But then he ran away, not really caring about his surroundings.

So for the rest of the two years, he hid himself and tried to recollect his memories once again. After seeing Amy Rose's name on the news a few weeks ago, he remembered her completely; how she basically begged him to go help out and save the planet along with Sonic and the others.

After that beg, he made a promise to Amy that he would keep the world safe just like Maria wanted.

And he's going to keep that promise.

**XX**

"God, are they invisible or something?" Shadow complained after looking around town for an hour trying to find the gang, but there was no luck for the poor hedgehog. He decided to call it a night, and try again tomorrow, maybe a bit earlier. Perhaps he could get information from Amy as well, but that would mean explaining everything of how he made it through alive to everyone and he was never in the mood to talk that much or explain things. He sighed in frustration and decided to go with his first plan and just tough it out.

But then, in the distance, he heard a girl sobbing. The sobs seemed to echo through the dark, quiet night, and it was basically the only thing you could hear if you were near.

Shadow hid behind a tree and soon enough, he saw Amy Rose walking on the sidewalk, her cheeks drenched in her own tears. Her clothes seemed ripped up, you could see some of her pink fur though the holes.

"_Hm…I wonder what happened…_" Then he gasped. What if they got to her again? He had to ask, no matter what the consequences.

He dashed behind her, and said her name.

She gasped as she turned around to see Shadow. "Shadow! Wh-What are you doing here? …How are you _alive?_"

"I'll explain later," he sort of lied. "I need to know something. Did 'they' attack you again?"

"Oh…no, they didn't. See, the reason why I'm so messy is because I seriously had to run in the woods and I ran into a lot of sticks and thorn plants. I didn't wanna run in the streets because I was afraid they'd see me…"

"But why are you out here, they could still be around, anywhere! You need to get back home…"

"I can't right now…if you were in my shoes, you'd understand…"

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to understand."

She sighed deeply. "Everything, Shadow…ever since the rape happened, everything wasn't working out for me. And then, just when I thought I was getting better, I find out that I'm pregnant! At seventeen years old! I'm not ready for a baby, not at all…but you know me, I can't do an abortion…"

"Wait, _what?_! You're pregnant? With their baby?"

"Yeah…the fact that scares me the most is I don't which one's it is…so I could be having more than one baby."

Shadow's hands curled into tight fists, and he was almost shaking with rage, but he tried not to show it.

Amy spoke up again, oblivious to Shadow's anger. "I think I'm gonna run away, Shadow…from everyone."

"_What?_ Why in the world would you want to run away? That's only gonna make things worse!"

The pink hedgehog's tears kept falling out of her beautiful jade eyes. "I know but I need to be by myself for a few weeks…just for a few weeks, then I'll be alright."

"No. You can't run away from this, Amy. Not from all of your friends. Your friends will only worry even more about you and that's going to cause problems. It's common sense. You need to go back home now, Amy. Before things get worse for you and everything else."

"But what if things never get better?"

"That's up to you to decide. I know it's hard to face right now, but the fact still remains there; that this is nothing new. You're stronger than that, Amy. The Amy I knew and made a promise to would never run away from things such as this. The Amy I knew would keep going and find out a way to make things better with her head up and a smile on her face. You need to snap out of that nightmare and come back to reality. This is nothing new. Hell, this should be almost easy for you. But I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy, but you know how to survive through this."

Amy looked at Shadow's blood-red eyes with sadness and her tears still didn't stop. He was right. Running away was no way to solve a problem. It only makes things worse.

She looked down as she didn't want him to see her cry so much. She was crying for help and Shadow could sense it.

"If you want me to help, I've already started. That gang has gone too far and I need to keep my promise to you…" He said with such a concern that it surprised Amy and she gasped. She, without hesitation, hugged Shadow tightly and sobbed. "Please help me Shadow…I can't even feel anything anymore but sadness, regret, and despair…"

He didn't hug her back, but he gave off somewhat a comforting aura. "Don't worry. I'll find them, and I'll give them the pain that they definitely deserve…"

**XX**

Shadow carried Amy back to her house for she fell asleep from crying so much. Her eyes needed the rest and so did her body. After he put her safely on her bed and pulling the covers over her, he ran out of the house, running towards the sunrise. But before he knew it, someone was running right beside him.

"You know, you never cease to surprise _me_, Shadow. I thought you were a goner for sure this time," the blue blur smirked.

Shadow laughed quietly, "Well, what can I say, I die hard. I am Shadow the Hedgehog after all; the Ultimate Life form."

"Sure you are," he jokingly doubted. "Now why don't you tell me how you survived?"

"Same reason how I survived last time, maybe a little bit different."

"But I don't know how you survived last time…"

"Tough luck, blue hedgehog. You know, you should really be looking after Amy. I'll do all the looking for that deranged gang."

"Huh? How'd you know what happened to Amy?"

"It's all over town now. More and more girls are getting raped and I need to stop them."

"Why just you? I can help! I need a new adventure ever since Eggman disappeared."

Shadow screeched to a stop in front of Sonic, making him stop as well.

"You need to take care of Amy. You obviously don't know what was going through her mind last night."

"Well, I could only imagine. She's pregnant, y'know…"

"Yes, I do know. She told me last night."

"What…Why was she roaming around Station Square last night? Doesn't she know that's dangerous now?" The blue hedgehog almost yelled, shocked that Amy would do this.

"She _had _her reasons, but after a bit of convincing she found out that it was wrong to do so."

"What kind of reasons…wait, did she try and run away…?"

"Hmph, ask her yourself. I need to go now."

All there was left of Shadow was thin air and dust from when he ran.

Sonic was confused a lot. _'Why would Amy try and run away? It's not like her at all for her to do that…I guess I should ask her like Shadow said…'_

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sun which arose just a little bit above the horizon. He looked ahead and saw the beautiful blue ocean. He instantly thought all of the memories he had five years ago, back in Chris's world and up in space. Things were so carefree back then, nothing to worry about but saving the planet. Everything was nothing new; it was almost easy for everyone. Everyone could laugh about how much fun they had and what they did to make them proud of themselves.

What he would give to just go back to those carefree adventures. Hell, he was even beginning to miss Eggman.

Everyone else felt the same.

* * *

**What I would give to just watch Sonic X again like I've never watched it before. I loved that show. D: I miss it.**

**Well anyway, hope you liked this chapter and seeing Shadow again! I hope I didn't make him too OOC. I think I did alright lol. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**

**Review!**


	8. Dearly Beloved

**Sorry for the long wait, AGAIN. Ugh, I'm so sorry, I really am. But I'm still determined because of you guys, some of you guys are like pestering me to continue, and that's actually what keeps reminding me to keep writing, so for that, I thank you! So keep pestering me! LOL**

**Sorry it's kind of short, but just another fill-in to lead into the next major chapter I guess xD**

**Read on!**

* * *

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. __A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream."_ –Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

As Sonic thought about the carefree adventures he once had, he slowly walked back to Amy's house with a solemn look on his face. He sighed, now trying to think of happier thoughts to cheer him up, but little did he know, he was in for a grave surprise.

He looked up to see Amy's house in the distance, but not just that, he also saw Amy, on her knees and her back hunched. She seemed to be coughing up something…

He quickly ran to her, and much to his surprise, she was coughing blood.

_XX_

Once again, Amy Rose was back in the hospital. Apparently she was throwing up so much from her morning sickness, that there was nothing left but blood. The doctor mentioned to the friends that it was due to wearing down the lining of her esophagus.

"Don't worry; we'll give her medicine to relieve the problem. It'll be fixed in no time," the doctor explained to the friends. "Although, I might say, I need to give a warning…Miss Rose has been losing quite a lot of blood ever since the incident and that is unhealthy in every possible way. I would advise to keep a close lookout for Amy and make sure she tries not to lose any more huge amounts of blood. She's already lost a pint of blood in her body…she loses two more..."

"She's gone…" Tails whispered with a dead-scared look on his face.

The doctor slowly nodded. Silence filled the entire waiting room…

**Later that night…**

"Everyone…I'm sorry to say this but…" the doctor heavily sighed, not wanting to tell the deadly news to all of Amy's good friends.

"But what doctor…?" Tails silently asked, his throat clenched.

"Miss Rose is…"

_No…_

_It can't be…_

_Amy can't be…_

"…dead."

_No…no…_

"I'm sorry…"

"_NOOO!"_ Sonic yelled throughout the room, his scream echoing. He had difficulty in his breathing but he caught up in about a minute.

"Just a dream…oh thank god…"

He plopped down back on his bed, still trying to catch up on his breathing a little bit. His mind wandered into a reverie. He suddenly thought of how his life would be like without Amy Rose.

Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Would it be empty? He knew for sure when Amy first entered his life, it changed. Not a whole lot, but it showed. She made him look at things through a better aspect. She made him think a lot of things he didn't think of before.

He suddenly remembered something Amy said a long time ago:

"_Throughout__ history, behind every great hero, there's a great woman guiding him.__"_

The blue hedgehog chuckled. She was just so ambitious at all times…

He realized now, after the incident, how her hurting has affected everyone…

He then realized that living without Amy Rose wasn't going to be an easy thing.

He hoped to God that Amy was going to be okay after all this…that she was going to laugh her hearty laugh again, smile her lively smile again…he just wanted everything to be normal again…

**3 months later…**

Fortunately for Amy Rose, she hasn't been losing too much blood anymore and she was slowly turning back to the Amy Rose everyone knew. Station Square was at a standstill from The Bloods but they were still there nonetheless. Why they stopped though is a question everyone can't legit answer at the moment.

Amy's stomach was showing. Not a lot, but it was noticeable.

Today is a special day though. She's going to have her first ultrasound today.

She decided to bring along Rouge, since she's the more mature one of the group and she could probably answer any questions Amy may have.

"Oh, I'm so nervous…and scared. I don't know what to do!" the pink hedgehog nervously exclaimed, twiddling her fingers.

"Okay, calm down Amy. It's just an ultrasound. You're not having birth yet…that won't come for another six months."

"I know…but what if we can't see it? What if I'm still bleeding inside and I just don't know it!"

"Okay now you're just jumping to horrible conclusions. Just calm down and don't even think about it! Think about positive things…such as what gender do you want it to be?"

"Hm…well I hope it's a girl…hopefully it'll look like me then."

"…Don't tell me you're considering that you may keep the baby?"

"…" Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Then her gynecologist came out.

"Miss Rose? Oh, hello! How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you. And you?"

"I'm good as well, thank you very much! I see you brought a friend along! Hello, miss, I'm Dr. Nightingale but you can just call me Alice!"

"Hi, I'm Rouge," she simply greeted.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

_XX_

"The gel may be a little cold, so bear with it for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay…" she shakily replied, trying hard not to show nervousness.

A couple minutes had passed, and Dr. Nightingale smiled. "Here we are! You say you are three months right?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, then everything's showing up as it should!" She put the image of the baby up on the projector screen and explained the baby's whereabouts. But everything she said was a dull to Amy, as her mind wandered elsewhere, staring at the ultrasound.

She felt like she was in a dream. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, these changes in her stomach happening. She could see the little baby's hands and fingers…oh it was just so cute, so lovely…Oh, and it was a girl too.

She was indeed thinking about keeping the baby, but only if it looked like her. She knew the others wouldn't support it most likely, as the baby happened because of sexual assault. But hearing stories of what happens when you are pregnant, you become fond of the baby already…feeling its little kicks and rubbing the stomach to make it feel better...she was simply just stuck on her decision.

_XX_

She sat on a hill, looking at the bright full moon, just sitting perfectly in the clear night sky. She was still pondering. She asked herself many times if she should go to her friends for advice, but she highly predicted that they wouldn't support it. Knuckled even suggested abortion, but not now…not when she just saw the little baby's fingers and feet and everything else…that would be considered murder to her.

She sighed chokingly, close to troubling tears. She wished she could find an answer to everything. But there's never an answer for everything, is there?

She looked at her stomach and stroked it.

"Why are you here…why did you happen? I guess I shouldn't blame you…you're just another life soon to set foot onto this world..."

A teardrop fell on the grass.

"You know what? I promise you that no matter what…you'll live a great life and you'll succeed in it. I'll teach you the many things that you should and shouldn't do. I'll teach you to look at things from a better outlook. I'll teach you how a heart works…how it holds many feelings…I promise you that. No matter what."

More teardrops slowly fell on the grass, shimmering in the moonlight.


	9. Sanctuary

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, where fears and lies melt away…_

* * *

Today would be the day that Amy would tell everyone that she decided to keep the baby. She just wasn't sure how to tell them.

She thought that it would go in one of two ways. One, they would freak out and disagree with her and force her to get an abortion, or two; they would settle things calmly and see to her reasons.

She hoped to God that number two happens.

She knew that everyone was at Tails's workshop, the usual hangout. Things were slowly going back to normal in their lives, with the exception of still looking out for 'The Bloods.'

"_We have arrived in the Mystic Ruins. Please gather everything and carefully get off the train."_ The announcer announced, snapping Amy out of her deep thoughts. She got off the train, her legs a bit wobbly. People asked if she was okay, since they noticed that she was pregnant. She smiled at their concern and replied that she was fine.

She slowly walked to Tails' workshop, now debating whether she should do this or not.

'_They're my friends…they would be fine with anything I do…right?'_ But she wasn't so sure.

She sighed and then was surprised that she was already at the door of the workshop. Her feet worked quicker than her mind, it seems.

Her hand rested on the gilded doorknob, but no movement was made.

'_Ugh, why am I so nervous? I shouldn't care what anybody thinks, right? Oh, but I do…I want to do what's right. But what if keeping the baby is not the right thing to do? Ugh, I really need some guidance right about now!'_

Her eyes turned glassy, ready to break into tears if she blinked. But she held them back.

'_No…I _know _that keeping the baby is going to be the right thing to do…even if I am only seventeen.'_

She held her head up proud, turned the doorknob and walked right in, making everyone in there stare at her. She was no later greeted by hellos and welcomes.

She smiled at her friends, glad that it started off with a good start.

"Hi everyone, how are you all doing?"

Everyone responded with positive reviews, and soon enough they all settled down, sitting down on the miniature couches.

"Amy, how did the ultrasound go?" Cream asked, excited to hear the results.

"Oh, it went great! Everything showed up on the ultrasound as planned with no problems!" She smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh, that's a relief! I was hoping there weren't going to be any problems!"

Everyone agreed with Cream, happy to hear good news.

"So what gender is it, do you know?" Knuckles asked, everyone else chiming in.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you," Amy teased, smiling.

"Aww, come on!" Everyone whined, except for Rouge who already knew.

"Hmm, I guess so. It's going to be a girl!"

"Yay! That way it can probably look like you then!" Cream cheered, happy for her best friend, oblivious to the others' skeptical looks.

"Wait…don't tell us that you're actually considering keeping the baby?" Sonic asked which afterwards filled an awkward silence in the room.

'_Well, here we go…'_ Amy thought. Better now than never. "Well, um…." The pink hedgehog fiddled with her fingers, her heart rate increasing. Her eyes scanned to her friends, all looking straight back at her.

"Well…yes. I actually am."

Another awkward silence filled the room, but with tension as well.

The silence was soon harshly interrupted when Knuckles raged, "_What?_ Why would you even think about that?"

"Yeah, Amy. It's the baby of 'The Bloods.' Do you really want to keep a baby that was practically forced inside of you?" Sonic asked this time, but quieter than Knuckles.

Amy was speechless. Tears were building up inside her, and her eyes were like a dam that was about to break.

Then everyone but Cream started arguing, not just at her decision but also of the consequences of keeping the baby, and how it might scar her life.

When the arguing didn't cease after a minute, the pink female stood up with tears on her cheeks. "You know what. I don't need this right now…" With that, she ran off, finally stopping the outbursts.

"Amy, wait!" Cream exclaimed, but the older girl was far faster than the tiny bunny.

Then it was her turn to be angry. "How could you! How could you just stand there and bicker at her while she's going through a very hard time right now! Sure, her decision may not be the best choice, but it's her choice and her life, not yours!" The bunny had hot tears running down her cheeks, glaring at her so called 'friends.' Then, she left, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Y'know, I hate to say it…but Cream is right. It _is_ Amy's choice after all, and so far we've been doing nothing but practically try to prove her decision false," Rouge solemnly said, everyone else nodding.

"Yeah…I think we should give Amy a little breathing time before we go and apologize…"

Everyone agreed, and then the phone rang.

"Now who could be calling…?" The fox picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I have the answer to your problem…" A dark voice replied.

"…H-Huh?"

"Write down this address…and meet me there at six PM."

"What? But wait, who are you?"

"That information is not of importance at the moment, just write the address I will give you!" the voice demanded, making Tails get out a piece of paper and pen, and wrote down the address like the voice said.

"O-Okay, I got it."

"Good. Oh, and bring your friends too. Don't forget, six PM." With that, the voice hung up.

"Well, that was weird…"

"What's going on, Tails?" Sonic asked, concerned for his friend.

"There was this weird…voice that told me that he had the answer to our problem…? I wrote down the address and he told me to bring all my friends and meet him there at six PM."

"Hmm…weird. Well, I guess we should go. I mean I want to know what this 'answer' is."

"Me too, but we better find Cream and Amy, and fast!"

"Agreed."

_**XX**_

Thick, heavy rain fell down as Amy sobbed, running as fast as she could until she can no longer run anymore. She didn't have a destination, just that as long as she was away from her friends.

Moments later, she finally came to a stop, breathing heavily. She looked at her surroundings and found a bench that she could sit on. She didn't care if it was soaked or not. She plopped down, covering her face with her hands to try and cease her tears, but they kept coming out, the invisible barrier in her eyes was broken.

"H-How could t-they say that? I…I thought t-they would support…me!" She told herself between hiccups, making her sob more.

It started to rain harder, like the angels were crying with her, feeling sympathy for her, for they also do not know why her friends were so unresponsive to her decision.

Some days, she liked the rain. It was her sanctuary for her sober feelings, for the days she just didn't feel up to it.

She sighed, trying to let out all the burden that was thrown on her. Until she heard a voice that she knew all too well.

"Amy…? Are you okay?" It was Cream, of course.

"Y-Yeah…I will be."

"Listen. I don't like what the others are saying either. I just wanted to let you know that I will support your every decision in every way that I can. I promise. Because you're my best friend, Amy and I care so much for you…"

The pink girl sniffled, smiling inside. "Oh, Cream…thank you so much." The two friends hugged each other, creating warmth between the two in the icy cold rain.

It wasn't long before Sonic found the two with his astounding speed. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you two were going to take forever to find…huh?" He stopped talking once he realized the glares he was getting from Cream and Amy.

He sighed, knowing why. "Listen, Amy, I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just taken by surprise, like everyone else was. You're only seventeen, and that's a big step for you to take…"

Amy crossed her arms, not accepting his apology. "Well, it's my choice. And mind you, I thought this over a lot! It really took me a lot to accept the consequences and if you were in my shoes, you would've done the same thing!"

The blue hedgehog anxiously sweat-dropped, not sure if he would've done the same thing. But nevertheless, he had to respect her decision. He didn't want to make her more mad than she is now. "I know, Amy. I respect your choice and I'll support you in any way that I can, okay?"

The pink hedgehog's face softened, smiling at her crush. "Thank you, Sonic."

He gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. "No problem! But now, there's something going on. Somebody weird called Tails and told him that he has the answer to our problems. We have no idea who it is, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to go to this guy."

"That sounds scary. I don't wanna go!" Cream exclaimed.

"He wants everyone to go though. No worries Cream, I'll protect you," Sonic told the little rabbit, making her smile of relief.

"The answers to our problem…what if he means that he can find where 'The Bloods' are?"

"That's what I'm thinking. He told us to meet there by six PM. Which is getting very close, so I suggest we wrap this up and go!"

They nodded and followed Sonic back to the workshop.

_**SIX PM**_

Tails knocked on the door of the house they were supposed to go to. It was a weird looking house. It was made of almost entirely rusted metal and it was in such an outlandish place. There were no houses surrounding it, the grass had wilted away to an ugly beige and the dark, rainy clouds were making it look eerie.

"I don't like this place…it gives me the creeps," Knuckles pointed out, everyone else agreeing.

"Hello? Is anybody there? We're here like you told us to!"

It was silence for a few moments until a booming, metallic voice came from the house. "You may enter."

Everyone gulped before entering the house. The inside was made of metal as well, and it looked like almost an abandoned laboratory.

"I'm in here!" A different voice cried from the room straight ahead. The voice was nowhere near familiar to any of the crew, but they went and followed the voice, leading them to a room that was completely white except for the gray metal desk and a velvet red recliner.

"U-Um...so you called us?" Tails meekly asked, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Like I said…I have the answer to your problem."

"And what would that be?" Knuckles asked this time, wanting to get this over with.

"I'll only tell you…if we make a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Sonic inquired, getting confused at this point. Just who was this guy?

"After we find the answer to your problem…you kill me."

Everyone gasped, eyes wide in shock. "_Kill _you?"

"Why would we do that? We don't even know you!"

"Ah, but you do know me…You have known me for a long time, Sonic and friends. A long, long time…" the voice was eerily dark, and it sounded old.

"Why don't you just reveal yourself, goddamnit?"

The voice chuckled and it was only seconds before he finally revealed himself.

And everyone silenced in shock.

Doctor Eggman.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Are your hearts beating fast? Mine is, and I'm writing this cursed story. Again, I'm terribly sorry for not updating but I'm getting there!**

**Just to let you guys know, my next story that I'm working on (it's a one-shot) is going to be a Pokémon fic, so please don't be confused or anything! But if you are a Pokémon fan AND a Palletshipping fan (Gary x Ash) please check it out! I will update it tomorrow!**

**For now, please review your thoughts!**


	10. Destiny's Force

_"All this hurt can finally fade; promise me you'll never feel afraid."  
_

* * *

"You want us to _kill_ you?" The blue hedgehog repeated, his voice cracking.

Everyone took a good look at Doctor Eggman. He was old. Very old, and it showed. His unusually large mustache turned dark gray. Wrinkles and dark spots showed on his bald head. He was barely even fat anymore, hinting to everyone that he probably hasn't eaten in months. How he was still alive is a strange mystery.

"That's right, Sonic the Hedgehog. And it has to be you," the doctor spoke, pointing his finger at Sonic. His voice was still the same, maybe a bit deeper and older.

"Me? But why? Why do I even have to _kill_ you?"

"That will be explained later. Amy Rose. You were raped, weren't you? 'The Bloods' are a nasty group of hedgehogs. They rape every pretty young woman in sight. But, they have a pattern," Eggman got up from his velvet chair, walking to the crew, who were all still surprised.

"I know where they're headed next. This could be your one chance to finally capture them, to plan your revenge on them. After all, they've already conquered forty-nine towns, Station Square being number fifty. They need to be stopped. And I will help you, Sonic team. Only if you agree to kill me, Sonic. If you don't, then you can kiss your chances goodbye." Eggman extended his right hand.

Sonic looked at him. After all these years of being victorious against Eggman, the doctor had finally given up. And he truly wanted to seal the deal.

The blue hedgehog shook his hand.

_**XX**_

Apparently, Shadow had already met with Eggman before the crew did, and was waiting at Tails's workshop for their return. Now, everyone was seated before Eggman, waiting to hear his plan of attack.

"The Bloods have a pattern, like I've said before. Their next stop is going to be their last. They'll be at the park at sundown. We have to be at the park before them, so I would think fifteen minutes before dusk. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, you three should round them up and threaten them and fight them, but don't kill them. The rest of you should get the police. The police will gladly put them in jail until they are sentenced to death. It should be easy. But it's not. The Bloods have many weapons equipped and they're not afraid to kill. So be careful. Everybody got that?"

Everyone nodded, but Knuckles asked, "Well what if they try to kill us? Then what'll we do? I mean, why can't we just kill them?" The red echidna punched his own palm, ready for action already.

"Because believe it or not, you'll be titled murderers even though you'll be saving the rest of the world from the gang. And they'll be sentenced to death anyway and it's just much simpler and cleaner that way. All these years, and you're still a knucklehead, Knuckles," Eggman smirked, feeling like his old self even in that one moment.

"_What?_ Why I'll–"

"Save your breath, Knuckles. We're losing precious time, we only got an hour before sunset. Now cool it," Shadow scowled, making Knuckles even more mad but he calmed down nevertheless.

"Thank you, Shadow. Now the police station is only a couple miles from the park, so Cream, Amy, Rouge, and Tails, you should be able to get the police to the park before it gets too dark, alright?"

The four nodded.

"And what about you?" Sonic asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Why, I'm a villain, hedgehog. The Doctor Eggman kind of villain. The kind that just sits back and watches his favorite heroes do the deed before my destiny comes to an end."

Everyone just stared at Eggman, still not believing everything that Eggman of _all_ villains they've met is throwing in the towel.

The old doctor stood up. "It's time."

**XX**

The crew was at the entrance of the park, and it was only minutes before dusk.

"Alright, remember what Eggman told you guys? Just be quick but be careful," Sonic reminded his four friends that were going to the police station.

Amy nodded, taking a step toward her blue hero, "You be careful too, Sonic…"

He showed her a confident smile and winked, "No worries, Amy."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with the sunset.

"Alright, let's get going here!" Knuckles impatiently yelled at everyone, wanting to get this over with already. "I just want to punch them already!" He made an air punch, showing off his new metal claws.

"Yeah, yeah, like you have a chance, Knuckie," Rouge mocked, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Knuckles blush like his fur.

"Hmph," Shadow audibly smirked, making his leave to the park.

"You be careful too, Shadow! Okay?" Cream shouted to him, causing his heart to warm up a bit, but of course had no intentions of showing that.

Soon everyone left to their required positions.

The trio walked in the park, watching every single corner like a hawk, and hearing every single movement like a bat.

"For such a big day like this, the sky sure is quite clear," Knuckles pointed out, acknowledging the tangerine sky with no clouds in sight.

"Well if The Bloods have the power to make it rain on such a big day like this, then we don't stand a chance. But nonetheless they don't," Shadow sneered. "Now pay attention!"

"Well, I was! I just happened to look in the direction of the sky! What if they're bats or something, or maybe even vampires!"

"They're _hedgehogs. _Hedgehogs can't become vampires."

"Well they only rape people at night, so it's a suggestion, okay?"

"If they raped in the mornings or day time, don't you think they'd be pretty damn recognizable?"

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm just trying to suggest something, damn it!"

"_Guys, shh!_" The blue hedgehog interrupted their quarrel after hearing something. There was a rustle, some whispers and then nothing.

"Who's out there? Don't be scared, come out and show yourselves!"

"Why would we be scared?" A voice erupted behind them, making them turn to face them. The Bloods.

"Because you don't know who you're up against!" Knuckles balled up his hands, ready to throw anything at them.

"Heh, so you think you're a tough guy, eh? Tell me, whatever did I do to you to seek revenge against me?"

"You raped Amy! And now she's holding your baby!"

"Aw, is she really? Is it a boy or a girl? What's the name going to be?" The leader of the group showed a mocking concern on his face, angering the trio. "Tell me, is this 'Amy' the pink one? Heh, she was a real screamer."

"Shut up," Sonic got into his fighting stance, his eyes burning bright with real fury.

"Ooh, big boy told me to shut up. My heart is shaking in fear," he smirked, the other hedgehogs laughing.

"Y'know, I ought to kill you right now…but I'm not that desperate," Shadow told them, making them laugh even harder.

"Yeah, we aren't either. But we're not afraid either," the leader remarked, pulling out a gun but not pointing it at them yet. "Y'know it's a shame I didn't have the pink one longer. But the other guys wanted her so mu-"

"You know what I'll do? I'll chop _it_ off if you don't stop talking like that right now!"

"Oh yeah? Then I'll rip it o-"

"_I'll_ rip it off," Shadow interrupted, hearing the sirens. The four must've gotten to the police.

"Yeah! And then I'll _smash_ it up real good so you can't ever sew it back on and stuff!" Knuckles smirked after seeing fear in a couple of the hedgehogs.

"Uh, dude, I think the police are coming," someone told the leader.

"Pity," the foreman said before pointing the gun at Knuckles, but Sonic saved him just in time before the bullet hit him, giving Shadow enough time to kick the gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Sonic and Knuckles quickly fought the others and sent them to the ground as well. Just after that, police cars surrounded them and policemen came out and captured everyone. Amy, Rouge, Tails and Cream went up to the trio, cheering and savoring their victory.

"Good job guys!"

"Aw, it was easy! I'm almost sad that it's over!" Sonic smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Well, you should be happy!" Amy grinned even more, but then when she turned around, her eyes met the leader, the very same hedgehog that raped her from the beginning.

He smirked, "You know, I miss your screams. They were always-" he was interrupted with a fist connecting to his mouth.

"Stay away from her," Sonic glared at him, making his message clear.

The leader scowled as he was pulled to the police car, the crew knowing that will be the last they'll ever see him and The Bloods.

Amy smiled, hugging Sonic. "My hero!"

The blue hedgehog chuckled sheepishly, but then he hugged her back, glad that this was all over.

And at the same time, everyone thought it was going to be all okay now. That everything will be back to normal.

* * *

**THE END. LOL Just kidding :) But, we do have only three more chapters left, believe it or not! Well basically two, since the last is an epilogue xD But yeah, we're nearly done here people! I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, it barely made four pages, but oh well, I just wanted to get The Bloods the hell out of my story now xD. The next chapter will reveal everything about why Eggman wants to get killed and Amy's gonna have her baby soon! And don't worry, there will be a big Sonamy moment too! :D**

**So for now, review! ALSO, after you review, PLEASE check out my important message on my profile, it's very very important that all my fans read it for it includes what I'm going to do after this story is officially done. So please read it, it's IMPORTANT.**


	11. Birth By Sleep

_So many are still waiting for their new beginning. Their birth by sleep. Even me, and even you._

* * *

"Sunsets can interpret into a lot of things. Most people would describe it as the end of the day, typically. But for those who have a deeper interest in life, a sunset can mean much more. Much like dawn, it can mean a new beginning. It can also mean a beginning of an end. Sunsets can portray life as well; the great miracle, as well as the great mystery. But in the end, none of that really matters anyway."

The blue hedgehog walked up to the cliff next to the former evil doctor. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"There are millions and millions of people on this planet. Many of them search for their meaning on this Earth. Some of them don't find their reasons. But some do. Like myself, I've found my reasons. And for those reasons, I want to no longer be on this planet."

"What _are_ those reasons?"

"I've been set up to fail. Every great invention I make, it's always unsuccessful. No matter what."

Sonic cringed. "So, is this my fault then…?"

"Oh no, it's nobody's fault. I can't even blame life itself. I believe everyone has a purpose when they are born. For example, Cosmo's purpose was to protect the galaxy, and so she had to sacrifice herself to save it and defeat the Meterex. You were born to save the planet, to be a hero, and to be the world's fastest hedgehog in the universe."

The hedgehog stayed silent. He thought back on how many times he's saved the world. And how many times he beat Eggman. He bit his tongue. "Eggman, I…I can't kill you. Actually, I won't. I won't do it. Okay, I…I just can't…"

Eggman genuinely smiled. He walked in front of Sonic, facing him, his shoes edging near the cliff. Below him, the waves were silent.

"I believe that so many people are searching for their new beginning. Still waiting for it. I believe I'm still waiting for it as well. Who knows what will happen after I sacrifice? That's my biggest goal. My newest experiment. But don't forget, Sonic the Hedgehog…maybe you know what your purpose is…but even you are still waiting for your birth by sleep."

Sonic could swore he saw a bit of a twinkle in his hidden eyes, before the doctor in front of him lifted his arms and made his surrender.

The blue hedgehog was frozen in place, his eyes shining with the sunset. And the waves deafeningly crashed against the rocks.

_**XX**_

Sonic stepped away from the cliff, going inside Tails's workshop where everyone was waiting. They all looked at the blue hedgehog. He just smiled and nodded, before going upstairs to the balcony.

Amy, the most worried, followed after him quietly, while everyone else just sat in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Sonic's brilliant blue fur came into perfect view as she stepped outside on the balcony. His quills were messy, as if he just ran his hand against them millions of times.

Being a very clean person, she decided to fix Sonic's quills, watching his expression as she did so. His emerald eyes were a bit watery, but it didn't look like he was going to cry. He didn't make a move when he felt her hands on his blue quills. In fact, he enjoyed the feeling, and his lips curled into a grin.

"I'll be fine. I'm just still a little taken aback."

She nodded. "I understand."

He grinned more. "You know, I'm really glad it's over. You don't have to worry anymore. You just have to go through seven more months and it'll all go smooth from there, right?"

It was Amy's turn to smile. "Yeah. Though taking care of a baby isn't exactly smooth sailing, you know…"

"Well yeah, but I mean, the worst is over now. You'll be safe now." Sonic turned so that he was facing directly towards Amy, and he tucked a lock of her pretty pink hair behind her ear.

She looked into Sonic's sincere eyes and replied, "Yeah…everything will be okay now."

Something flickered in Amy's eyes, and he noticed that they were tearing up. He moved his hands to her cheeks, his thumb slowly running under her eyes, making her blink her tears out.

"Don't cry, Amy. Everything _will_ be alright," Sonic told her, his voice just above a whisper.

"I know…I'm just so relieved…I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I just can't believe it. I've been trapped under stress for so long, I just…I'm so relieved."

Sonic's eyes warmed up, as warm as the sun. "You should be."

The sunset shined brightly on Amy's face, and it was set just right on her eyes so that Sonic could see every perfect hue in her jade eyes. He couldn't tear himself away from them. In fact, he was moving closer so he could observe them more, but perhaps he moved in too close, because they were only centimeters away. And they could feel their breaths moving across their skin.

Amy had to secretly pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and it was almost painful.

The blue hedgehog brushed his lips against his, whispering her name before closing the gap between them completely. Sonic's hands rested gently on her waist as her own hands were still on his quills. Their lips moved together in a sweet, passionate dance. They didn't want to pull away, so they kept their breathing steady.

The waves were again silent, and the sunset still shined brightly as ever.

**7 months later…**

Jade eyes fluttered open and pink lips curled into a smile as she greeted the beautiful morning. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the sunrise is halfway over the horizon. She decided to rest a little bit more, next to her true blue boyfriend, until she felt something uncomfortably wet in her lower area. She frowned. The bed was a bit wet too, but only on her side.

It was until then she realized…

"My water broke!"

The ambulance's sirens filled the air. Clouds were rolling in, thunder sounding in the distance. But no one paid attention to the weather or the noises. All they knew is that Amy was finally going to have the baby. _Her_ baby.

And _her_ baby would be the beginning of an end.

* * *

**Damnit, another short chapter! x.x**

**Sigh, oh well, this is just another one of those filler chapters. 'Cos the next chapter is gonna be HUGE. It IS going to be the second to last chapter anyway, so I better make it count!**

**I said so many philosophical things in this chapter xD, and I'm sorry for all the Kingdom Hearts references, I just finished Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance a couple weeks ago, and nothing's been on my mind but the storyline xD But I think this chapter will be the final 'KH' quoted chapter thing LOL.**

**And what do you think the ending sentence means? :o Suspense much? Hehe. Well, review! Sorry again for the shortness! x.x**


	12. Tears After Cloudy Weather

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

* * *

A huge bolt of lightning coursed the sky, with a loud boom of thunder coming afterwards. Rain pitter-pattered against the ground loudly, the showers getting rougher and rougher.

Today was not a pretty day.

The Sonic crew was in the waiting room, waiting for the birth. Waiting, waiting, waiting. It felt like ten hours had passed, but only one hour did. She wasn't dilated yet to the point where the baby could be born. Not just yet.

Apprehension filled the air around the friends as they thought about the many possibilities that could happen.

The baby could be Amy's beginning of the end. She could start a new life taking care of this baby and be a great mother. This baby could lead her into depression, not wanting to take care of it anymore and sending it to a foster home. Sonic and Amy could get married and they would live happily ever after with this baby.

Or Amy could...

Everyone shook their heads at some point upon thinking the absolute _worst_ thing that could happen to Amy. They shoved that thought in the back of their minds where it would no longer be thought of. They wouldn't want to jinx it by thinking of it either.

"I'm going to get some coffee…anybody want some?" Rouge asked, with Knuckles nodding and following her to the coffee machine.

"So…what do you think is going to happen?" The bat asked after getting a cappuccino. She didn't want to bring it up, for there are so many possibilities. But she had to share thoughts with someone else or else she would suffocate in her own imagination.

The red echidna shrugged. "No idea. I've ran through all the possibilities there could be in my head. Any one of them could happen."

"Even…"

"Don't jinx it!"

Both of them were silent after Knuckles's outburst. It was now clear to see that everyone thought of that _thought._ They couldn't push it to the back of their imaginary world, where nothing happened in reality.

But it could happen.

Everyone nonchalantly shook their heads again. _'But it won't happen.'_

_**XX**_

Another hour passed, and the pink hedgehog wasn't exactly ready still. The doctor informed them that it would take as long as five more hours tops. Maybe less, maybe more; anything could happen, really.

Cream and Tails had fallen asleep, their heavy minds tiring them out. Knuckles nodded off a couple times, but still awake. He thought it was far too early to be up, but for everyone's sake, he kept his eyes open. Rouge was the same, but she always got more and more coffee to stay up, having to go the bathroom every once in a while.

Sonic was the only one wide awake.

His feet tapped on the floor in nervousness, desperately wanting to run and forget all the troubles. He wanted all the anxiety in his heart to go away. He and Amy were so close now, so for anything horrible to happen to her would leave Sonic not knowing what to do. His world could crash down. He could go into depression, stray away from everything else in the world.

But he believed that Amy was strong. She was strong enough to pull it together and have this baby. She was nowhere near weak. Sonic realized that the pink hedgehog could go through everything with a smile on her face, even if there are tears rolling down her pretty face.

But he also remembered that Amy always had a weak spot inside her. There could be a part of her that made her think that she can't do this. That she should just give up.

'_She would never give up,' _Sonic thought, shaking his head. Once again, he pushed any bad thoughts in the back of his head.

He just hoped he could wake tomorrow without any nightmares.

_**XX**_

Three more hours passed, with everyone awake now. The doctor came in the waiting room, having some news to tell them, obviously.

"Amy is almost ready to give birth. She probably has approximately an hour left to go. In the meantime, I'd like to have a close friend with Amy for support."

Everyone nodded at Sonic, who already got up. He followed the doctor, his heart beating faster and faster with every step. They reached the room Amy was in, and the doctor gestured the blue hero in.

In the room, he saw Amy. She had sweat beads rolling off her forehead, she was out of breath, and she looked like she just came out of a contraction. Through it all, Sonic thought she still looked captivating.

Her jade eyes met his emerald eyes, and she smiled. "Sonic…I'm so glad you're here."

He walked over to her, sitting on a chair next to her bed. He softly grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Her smile broadened, her jade eyes sparkling. She felt like the happiest girl in the world.

As the moments passed, so did the contractions. And the whole time, Sonic comforted her with soft murmurs of assurance, kissing her on the cheek, on her temples, and her full, strawberry lips.

"I love you…" Amy told him, just above a whisper. Tears rolled down her cheeks, only for Sonic to cast them away.

"I love you too…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything…"

"To be honest…I'm a little scared. I don't know what's going to happen."

He squeezed her hand again. "Nothing bad will happen. I swear. You can do this, Amy."

"I…I can?" She asked, not so sure of herself.

"Yes, you can. Listen, Amy. You're the strongest girl I've ever met. You've gone through death-defying journeys, and you never gave up on those journeys. You never gave up on me, even though I ran away from you all the time. Your passion is so strong, and that's what I love about you. You've gone through everything with a smile. And you will do this with a smile. Never stop smiling, Amy Rose."

The pink hedgehog started trembling from his inspirational words, tears now falling freely out of her sharp green eyes. "Sonic…I…I _can_ do this. You're right; it'd be foolish for me to start thinking so low now…I've gotta get through this. Oh, Sonic, I love you so much, you don't even know."

Sonic smiled. "I do know, Amy. I just can't believe it took me so long to realize that. And now we're going to have a baby together, whether it's mine biologically or not. It's going to be beautiful."

"Yes…she will be beautiful. Because we will treat her right. We will treat her like she is the most special girl in the world."

They leaned in closer and had a kiss through their smiles, forgetting about everything for that moment. It's just them against the world now.

The doctor walked in, smiling at the sweet sight. He chuckled as the two blushed as they pulled away.

"Alright, Amy. I believe it's time," the doctor put on his gloves, soon getting into his position to pull out the baby. "On three, I want you to push as much as you can, alright? Sonic and the nurses will help and comfort you through the pain. Ready?"

Amy swallowed away the feeling of her heart in her throat, repeated every single word that Sonic said to her, and nodded after taking a deep breath.

"One…two…three!"

_**XX**_

After a long, strenuous half hour of screaming, pushing and crying, the baby was finally out. She was healthy, cute and small. And she looked exactly like Amy. It was a beautiful sight, and even caused Sonic to tear up.

"Uh…doctor! It looks like Amy's hemorrhaging! And having a heart attack!"

Silence. That was all he could hear, plus his raging heartbeat.

The nurses pulled Sonic out of the room, but then he struggled, trying to get out of the nurses' firm grip. He screamed out, but he couldn't even hear himself. The baby was crying along with him, in the hands of another doctor while everyone else tried to save Amy.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, everything seemed to be killing him, stabbing his indignant heart over and over again. His eyes were in pain, his tears hot.

Everything went back into normal motion as the door in front of him closed and locked.

His breathing was raggedy, body shaking, and his legs were weak. He fell to his knees, scratching at the door, whispering '_no'_ and _'this cannot be happening…'_

He felt so helpless. He was always the one that saved her. He was her hero.

But now, he couldn't save her. It was too late.

Soon enough, he mustered up the strength to get up and go back to the waiting room, and wait for the news.

The bad news.

'_It's just not possible…'_

He slowly walked down the empty white hallway, the waiting room in sight. He couldn't smell anything, he couldn't taste anything. All he could think about was that she was possibly gone.

Forever.

As he reached the waiting room, immediately getting looks from the crew, he just ignored their questions and sat down and waited.

Time went painfully slow, the crew giving Sonic concerned looks and questions, but he couldn't even see anything anymore. He felt like he was going to faint.

Suddenly time went by fast as the doctor came in the room, a pained look on his face. And everyone knew. Rouge had the same reaction as Sonic, Rouge instantly crying along with Tails, and Cream screaming.

The baby survived. What to do with it now was left questionable. Nobody knew what to do anymore. Because the one person who could always guide them with a smile is now no longer of this Earth.

The dark clouds were gone, the blue sky visible and the brilliant sun was shining brightly. It was beautifully bittersweet.

* * *

**I probably should've warned you to have tissues for this chapter...but then again you probably would know what was gonna happen. I'm sorry, but it's the way of life. xD There was a few foreshadowing hints in the past chapters of what was going to happen to Amy, but it was_ very_ subtle. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible and more will be explained in the epilogue of why Amy died. The epilogue will be posted up soon enough, I just can't wait to be done with this story, honestly xD.**

**Until the final chapter, review your thoughts! Don't hate me for making Amy die Dx just REALLY think of what can happen realistically if you lost a lot of blood due to rape and hemorrhage.**


	13. Fiction

_I hope it's worth it, what's left behind me; I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you._

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Now I think I understand how this world can overcome a man. It's been eight years since the incident with Amy. But for me it feels like it's been yesterday…every day I hurt. My heart aches and a lonely feeling creeps over me at night when I'm sleeping by myself. Without her.

It's been hard for all of us throughout the years. Rouge and Knuckles got married and had a baby, and they were as happy as they could look. But inside, they wish that Amy was there to congratulate them, to share her happy feelings with them. Tails quit inventing things, for he feels he couldn't be complete without Amy's approval. He won't even ask for mine anymore… And Cream nearly committed suicide. She couldn't handle losing two best friends, one being Cheese and the other being Amy, of course. I haven't seen Shadow ever since he found out the news. People say he died. If he did, he's lucky. He's with Amy.

But as the years went by, everyone slowly went about their ways. We can't even call ourselves a "crew" anymore. The world spins around perfectly fine now, not needing our help. We can just go along with our lives, and so we drifted apart. I still run every day, but I can sense myself getting slower and slower. Pretty soon, I won't be titled the fastest hedgehog anymore. I just lost my ambition. I know that Amy wouldn't be happy with that, but whenever I don't see her face, it makes me lose hope more and more.

My emerald green eyes were no longer a brilliant color; they were distant. My fur is no longer a true blue color; it's faded out. Everyone can sense that I am so tired and unhappy. I just want a quiet life, and maybe a handshake of carbon monoxide.

But there is one thing.

The only thing that keeps my heart going. The only thing keeping me from sleeping forever in my unreal dreams.

"Dad!"

_Her._

"Yes, Luna?"

She got the name Luna from Rouge. Luna's fur was silver like the moon. Her quills reached just beyond her shoulders. Her smile sparkled like the stars. She had a personality like Amy's, bright, and always ready with a smile. She looked nothing like Amy physically, except her jade eyes. The ones that always took my breath away.

"Can I go hang out with Scarlett? We want to go to the park!"

Scarlett was Rouge's and Knuckles' kid. The two girls were a few years apart, but they were the best of friends, closely resembling Cream and Amy's friendship.

I smiled. "Sure. Don't stay out too long, okay? And please be careful."

"Yay! Thanks so much, and no need to worry, I'm always careful!"

And yet I always worry.

Luna gave me a quick hug goodbye before she rushed out the door, resembling my impatience. I chuckled.

She knew how her mom died, and she knew how she came to this earth in her mom's belly. But that doesn't bother her. She pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind and tries to live life as normally as possible. She can sense my sadness, and she tries to make me happier. But it only makes me even sadder, because that's what Amy would do exactly.

I miss her. Luna understands that. And so does everyone else. I always wish she could come back. But this is reality. Shit happens.

But in my dreams, I'm happy. There are no alarms and no surprises. Because she's there with me forever.

* * *

_Cio che hai perduto__diventera uno…  
__(All that you lost will do nothing anymore but one…)_

* * *

**First of all, I just want to thank ALL of my fans for giving this story so much love. I've reached over 300 reviews and I'm in shock. Honestly, I didn't think this story would be SO popular, but with the help of my beautiful fans, you helped achieve that! So I thank you so, so much. I couldn't be happier with this story, honestly. Even if it lasted a bit too long with the updates, and that's my fault. So thank you again for supporting me through all this.**

**Second of all, I'm sorry to say this, but this is pretty much my final Sonic story. Like I explained in my profile, I no longer have any interest in writing for Sonic anymore. I'm happy that I'm moving on, but sad because I know I'm going to sadden a lot of my fans that are a part of the Sonic fandom, and they have to let me go. My Sonic stories will ALWAYS stay up for everyone to read, but I will no longer continue any of the unfinished stories. More is explained in my profile, please check it out!**

******EDIT: For those of you reviewers CONSTANTLY complaining and complaining that I made Amy die in Bleeding Rose, I'm sorry, and please excuse me, but suck. it. up. Don't like it? Then leave it. I don't need all of you guys bickering in reviews about the oh-so horrible news. It's FICTION. I'm one step closer to deleting this goddamn story because I've gotten so many complaints. So please, stop. I don't care if I'm coming off as stubborn or rude, but it's the way I wanted it to end from the moment I started the story. If you think you're making me feel bad about making Amy die, then you're gonna be heartbroken, because I don't put up with that stupid shit. I'm okay with any kinds of reviews and opinions besides irrelevant ones, but THIS is just ridiculous. Sure, I expected maybe two or three complaints, but now every new review I get, it's CONSTANT complaining. You do not have the right call me stupid, or the devil, or whatever nickname you may give me because it's unfair and hurtful to the author. Once again, it's fiction. And it's MY STORY. **

******As for the other positive reviewers, thank you for all of your support.**

**And now, I end with a goodbye to all my Sonic fans. Please review your thoughts on this final chapter, and please don't hate me! I really didn't want to move on, but if you were in my shoes, you'd understand. I love you all so, so much, and once more, I thank you.**


End file.
